


Gold Asgardians and Other Poisons

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky, Bucky is thirsty and so am I, Double Penetration, M/M, Rimming, Spitroasting, Stucky - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M, literally three sentences of set up and then so much porn, wines and spirits from other galaxies as not quite actual lubricants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky just wants simple things - like Steve fucking him over the back of their loveseat.  </p>
<p>Here's the trouble - you don't get what you want all the time, but sometimes even more than you could ever ask for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold Asgardians and Other Poisons

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [金色阿斯加德酒](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945356) by [flymetothemoon16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16)



> I'm just gonna keep riding the trash porn train until it either throws me off or it slides off the tracks because of too much lube. In other words, I have fully accepted the fact that plot bores me and porn excites me beyond belief B)
> 
> Oh and consider this a lowkey warm-up for the Thundershield I'm going to write ayyyyyyyyyyy

                “Steve, do we have any strawberries?”  Bucky had been looking for five whole minutes before he’d given up in his quest and asked.  His stomach is growling with hunger and he’s getting tired of standing here with his head in the refrigerator.  It keeps ticking at him in as condescending a manner as an inanimate object can manage – yes, he knows he needs to close the door.

                “Say again, Buck?”  Steve’s in the other room, probably still drying himself off from their post-workout shower.  For once, they had both been too sore for fooling around and that’s all it had been – a shower.  Of course, he might be finished and walking around naked as he’s want to do when he knows it’s just them around.  Suddenly Bucky’s mouth is watering for more than just a strawberry and banana smoothie…

                “I said, where’s the – oh there you are.”  Steve’s hands had gently pulled him away from the fridge and stepped in to search, pulling the strawberries out from behind the milk.  Bucky had been right, too – Steve is still _very_ naked, a few little drops of water running down his back into the cleft of his ass and really, Bucky’s reconsidering ignoring the stiffness that’s rapidly settling into his core muscles and dropping to the floor to see if he can catch those drops with his tongue. 

                “Now, I’m not telling you where the bananas are.”  Steve hands him the strawberries and no, Bucky isn’t looking at his face – he’s looking at Steve’s cock and balls, loose from the shower so that it looks like they hang halfway down his thigh: even pre-serum Steve had big balls and Bucky’s about to let himself go into the haze of memories associated with them when Steve tilts his chin up to look at him.

                “Eat something first, relax, and _then_ we’ll ruin each other.”  Without letting go of him, Steve kisses him chastely and walks away, leaving Bucky holding strawberries in his right hand and his left clenching into a fist.  It takes every ounce of willpower to not go and tackle Steve to the floor, rip off his gym shorts, and force himself down on his cock. 

                Instead he unsticks the front of his t-shirt where it’s damp with shower sweat from his front and goes about getting the blender out of the cabinet.  He hears the dryer door close and Steve comes back wearing jeans and a white t-shirt that’s far too tight on him.  Of course, most of Steve’s clothes look like that.  It’s a far cry from eighty years ago when everything hung off of his small frame and Steve seemed like he’d be swallowed up in his own clothing at any time.

                “I don’t know which is more of a temptation – you naked or you wearing clothes that make it seem like you want to be naked.”  Bucky finishes peeling another banana and drops it in the blender before he wipes his hands on his shorts and catches Steve by his belt loops.

                “You don’t seem to have a particularly strong preference for either, Buck.”  Steve gives in just a little and puts his hands back on Bucky’s hips, warm through his shirt and infuriatingly not going anywhere else on his body.

                “Because both preferences have their points.”  Bucky tries to kiss him but Steve leans back, perfectly collected as he gives Bucky a little smile.

                “I could say the same for you – but I won’t elaborate right now.”  He lets go and goes over to the fridge, pulling out two eggs and walking in such a manner that indicates he’s not wearing any underwear.  Fucking hell if Bucky isn’t going to make a mess of this kitchen by the time it’s all over tonight.

                “Your being tacit is so comforting, Stevie.”  Bucky finishes dumping the strawberries in and with a couple more ingredients for good measure, hits the switch and watches it become a glorious pink sludge.  Steve had been the one to introduce him to smoothies and he’s hooked on them now, just the same as he is so memory-foam mattresses and porn that he can see at any point in time anywhere. (Steve is too, but he’s far more modest about it.  Never let it be said that Bucky Barnes doesn’t enjoy looking at naked guys.)

                “Or I could just _show_ you my preferences later.”  Steve’s accompanied by the crack of eggshells into a pan and then a couple minutes later, sizzling.  “You want an omelet?”

                “’M good.”  Bucky drinks his smoothie straight from the blender, careful to not spill any.  It’s absolutely delicious and for a moment, Bucky stops thinking about Steve’s big dick fucking him deep and slow.  He moans to himself, finishing half of the blender’s contents before lowering it and he’s face with Steve, staring at him open-mouthed with his eggs popping softly behind him.

                “Uh…”  It’s not often Steve’s at a loss for words – but sometimes it’s easier to achieve than Steve likes to let on.

                “Sorry, I was hungry.”  Bucky licks his lips and leans back against the counter, body language open and easy.  If Steve wants to take, Bucky’s way more than willing to give.  He watches Steve process the decision for a solid minute before he slowly turns back to his eggs and pokes them, Bucky knowing full well that he’s won.  Chances are Steve’ll give it to him doggy tonight, more than likely over the back of the loveseat.  The height of it’s perfect for Bucky to lean over and whether or not he wants to address it, Steve’s more than a little bit of an exhibitionist.  He loves the idea of someone potentially walking in on them and seeing him over Bucky, hands tight on his hips and sweat rolling down his back.

                “Steve!  Bucky!” 

                Bucky’s reverie is interrupted as Thor calls from outside the door, his voice resonating so loudly that it’s entirely possible that the whole of the Avengers tower has heard him.  So much for privacy.

                He goes to the door and there the god stands in street clothes, looking perfectly normal save for the serpent shaped bottle proudly raised in his right hand.

                “Hey, Thor.”

                “Greetings – is Steve here too?”  Thor clasps Bucky’s shoulder as he walks past and he only flinches a little bit.  A light touch for Thor is still really strong for most everyone else. He discretely makes sure that his arm is still attached and follows Thor back into the kitchen.

                “I’m here.”  Steve comes out of the laundry room and Thor hugs him, both of them slapping the other’s back and Bucky can’t help but smile; whether they know it or not, they’re seeing who can do it the hardest and the resulting sound of broad hands clapping hard, muscled flesh makes Bucky feel oddly warm.

                “There’s no one else here tonight, and I was hoping to share with everyone.”  Thor shows Steve his bottle and little flecks of what look like stardust glisten amongst the golden liquid, promising either a very good or very bad time for whomever may consume it.  Bucky suspects that for the two of them, it would be a little of both.  It’s been a long time since he’s even felt a buzz from good booze.

                “Wait, _no one_?”  Bucky sidles up beside Steve and keeps his hand near the small of his back.  “That’s weird.”

                At least they wouldn’t have had to worry about being quiet that night.

                “Truly, no one – but there’s no point in letting good drink go to waste.”  Thor pulls the cork out of the top and even from a couple feet away, Bucky can smell just how strong it is.  He feels his nasal cavities clear and yeah, this stuff is probably just a couple steps away from straight up poison. 

                Steve of course, is intrigued.  “What exactly is that, Thor?”

                “In Asgard, we call it Ragnarok, for after you drink it you can’t feel anything – but it’s great fun in small doses.”  Thor grins sincerely and Bucky’s predator-prey senses raise.  Thor’s intentions are innocent enough but he can already tell consuming this will probably lead to _extremely_ poor decision making. 

                Ah, to hell with it.

                “I’ll get a couple glasses.”  Bucky starts for the cabinet but Thor’s hand in the middle of his chest puts a halt to his advance.

                “No need – it’s best when drunk straight from the bottle.”  Thor tips it back against his lips and downs at least three shots worth, his throat bobbing in perfect rhythm.  That warm feeling returns and Bucky looks away quickly – he is _not_ going to get a hard-on for the God of Thunder, not with his lifelong, absolutely _amazing_ boyfriend standing right next to him. 

                “Hey, I thought you were sharing!”  Steve takes the bottle as soon as Thor lowers it and he goes to take a pull – only to sputter and cough a moment later.  “Christ, Thor, what’s in this?” 

                That smile returns again and Thor crosses his arms.  “The most finely distilled liquors in Asgard are a closely guarded secret – not even I have an idea of what makes it so powerful.  But I assure you that there is not a god in Valhalla who has not felt its effects at his welcoming feast.”

                Steve tries another swig and he swallows it with trepidation, Bucky watching the little beads of sweat breaking out on his temple.  “You know, it finishes really smoothly.”  His voice is a little raspy and Bucky has to bite his tongue to keep himself from going for Steve’s neck. His voice sounds awfully similar to what Bucky considers ideally fucked out.

                “Indeed it does – would you like some, Bucky?”

                “Well since you two are already three steps away from plastered…”  Bucky takes the bottle from Steve and lets his fingers linger over Steve’s for a moment.  Not that no one needs reminding of anything, but Bucky had all sorts of plans for touching Steve in ways that really aren’t appropriate for an audience.

                The first draught of Gold Asgardian, as he’s chosen to call it, is like drinking down a star.  It’s so hot that Bucky feels like the lining of his esophagus is going to melt away and then that’ll be it, only for it to cool the moment it hits his stomach.  He feels his eyes water at the sudden change in temperature and he has to close them, fighting the urge to cough.  When he opens them Thor looks like he’s about to laugh and Steve looks sympathetic – mostly.

                “Smooth finish my ass.”  Bucky wipes his mouth and hands the bottle back to Thor.  “That stuff belongs in hell.”

                “They tend to send it back.”  Thor actually winks and takes another swig before nodding to the living room.  “Let’s sit before we fall down.”

                The stuff is so powerful that Steve actually looks a little wobbly legged and has to stick close to Bucky for support – even the little bit that Bucky had has his senses blurring a little.  It’s the first time he’s felt it in over seventy years and all it’s taken is a drop of the stuff.

                Thor comes down heavy in the armchair while Steve and Bucky take the loveseat, neither of them bothering to try and not touch each other.  Thor’s known for a long time now that they’re together and has not once said anything against it.  In fact, he hasn’t said _anything._

Steve takes the bottle again and actually manages to drink more than before; Bucky’s eyes go straight to his wet lips after he’s finished.  “This stuff is for celebrations, you said?  Most folks just drink champagne.”

                Thor shrugs.  “And for funerals as well.  We always find it appropriate to honor our strongest warriors with our strongest drink.  Helps ease the pain of suffering and all that.”  Thor stretches his arms above his head and his shirt rides up, revealing a little bit of dark blonde treasure trail and if Bucky’s not mistaken, Steve’s looking too.

                Bucky takes the bottle and tries a little more, intent on suppressing lust that he shouldn’t be feeling.  “So stay away from Asgard on days of mourning or your chances of angering a drunk god are very high – thanks for the advice.”

                Thor smiles knowingly at them both and takes the bottle again from Bucky.  “You say anger- chances are you’ll end up under one of them instead.  Ragnarok tends to loosen inhibitions more than feelings of rage.  Even Loki…”  Thor stops himself, takes another drink, and then furrows his brow.  “It’s a very powerful substance.”

                “Yeah, no kidding.”  Steve’s got his arm around Bucky and he can feel the heat coming off of him, the slight stick of sweat where their skin sticks to the other.  His left hand drifts to his thigh and slides down, fingers feeling along his edge of his quad.  Steve makes no move to stop him and when Bucky catches Thor’s gaze on him, he stops.

                “Shit, sorry Thor, I was…”

                “I told you – loosened inhibitions.”  He half smiles, face flushed either from embarrassment or alcohol, Bucky can’t really be sure.  “I can leave if you’d like, since-”

                “Thor, stay.  Buck and I are…”  Steve swallows, trying to rally all of the parts of his brain that form words behind him.  “We can’t just turn you out, that’d be rude.  Hate for you to feel like you’re intruding.”

                “Friends, it really is no issue – it is I who interrupted.”  Thor stands, only for Steve to get up and put his hand on his arm.

                Bucky stays glued to his seat, hoping against hope that Steve invites him to linger for more than just hospitality.  Not once has Bucky ever lusted for a plus one when it comes to sex – but that part about Ragnarok being an aphrodisiac?  Thor really wasn’t kidding. 

                “I suppose that I could stay a while longer.”  Thor moves in inch closer to Steve and Bucky stops breathing, his attention completely focused on his friend and boyfriend. 

                “Hey Bucky?”  Steve’s looking at Thor but his hand is held in open in invitation for Bucky to stand.

                “’M listenin’, Stevie.”

                “Would you be really mad if I kissed Thor?”

                Hell, Bucky’ll move them closer together if he has to.  “Fuckin’ do it, Steve.”

                There’s always been a very base, very self-serving part of Bucky that’s wanted to see Steve get manhandled by someone bigger.  When they were younger Bucky had never been the one to push that and even after the serum treatments both had undergone, he’d been more than content to be submissive – but watching Thor guide and direct the kiss is absolute _art._ Steve moans as Thor puts his hands on his hips and pulls them close together, using his advantage in height and frankly divine strength so well that Bucky forgets to breathe, his hand inside his pants and stroking himself as Steve opens his mouth even wider for Thor’s tongue.  They’re beautiful together, two gorgeous, well muscled blondes straight out of the fantasies that Bucky’s long kept to himself.  This is better than porn, watching his sweetly dominant boyfriend practically get picked up off the ground.

                Thor notices Bucky staring open-mouthed and breaks the kiss.  “My apologies – I had forgotten to share.”

                “No no, it’s… fucking hell, I’m _more_ than okay.”

                “Aw, come on Buck – it’s no fun if you just sit there.”  Steve pulls them in between the two of them, still alcohol blurry but sharp enough to feel _everything._ The taste of Ragnarok is even stronger in Steve’s mouth – where Thor’s had just been, and that turns Bucky on _way_ more than he was expecting it to – and he kisses Steve deeply like he’s been wanting to since Thor so blessedly interrupted them.  Thor’s strong presence presses up against his back and Bucky feels completely overwhelmed, trapped as he is between two very strong men.

                Well, a man and a deity but hey, Bucky’s not gonna worry too much over the specifics.

                Just as soon as Bucky’s getting good and fucked up on kissing Steve’s gold-liquored mouth, he’s spun around to face Thor.

                “Taste him, Thor – ‘s way better than any booze.”

                Before Bucky’s even good and ready for it, Thor’s lips are against his own.  It’s a good thing Steve’s holding him from behind, because he nearly falls to his knees.

                Thor tastes like otherworldly spice, completely different from anything or anyone else.  Power ripples just underneath the surface of his skin, so close that Bucky is helpless against being drawn in for more.  Thor cups his jaw with one massive hand and puts the other in his hair, stroking and relaxing him more into the kiss – like Bucky needs help but he has to give Thor points for seductiveness.  This is exactly the sort of thing that makes him wet and weak – and Thor’s just as good at it as Steve is, if not a little better simply due to the fact that Steve’s human and Thor isn’t.

                Bucky doesn’t even notice that his shorts are gone and he’s naked from the waist down until he feels Steve’s lips kiss the small of his back and his thumbs spread his ass.  That first warm lick over his hole makes him shudder and moan, Thor’s tongue still in his mouth.

                “Fuck… fucking hell guys, you don’t have to try and kill me _yet._ ”  He’s only a little ashamed that he sounds strung out on lust already – but that only seems to spur both of them on.  It’s like they’re reading each other’s minds to coordinate -which knowing Thor, it’s entirely possible.

                Thor pulls back and smiles before stripping off his shirt and God, those pecs are even more beautiful up close.  “We’re not out to harm you, Bucky – but we can go somewhere more comfortable.

                He lifts Bucky over his shoulder and he’s carried to the bedroom, Steve following and stripping as they go.  Before Thor puts him down on the bed Steve kisses him, holding his face in his hands and murmuring  “this is gonna be okay, babe.”

                Like Bucky ever had a doubt to begin with.

                Thor places Bucky on his back and for a moment, just hovers there.  Steve’s next to him on his knees, looking down at Bucky and jerking himself off.  Bucky watches the precome drip from the end of Steve’s cock to the bed and nearly bites through his own tongue when Thor looks over at Steve and smirks.

                “For once, I am in similar company.”

                Thor shimmies out of his jeans and underwear and honestly, Bucky thought he couldn’t be more out of breath – until he sees Thor’s cock.

                He had always suspected that Thor was hung – he’d _have_ to be – but certainly not like this.  He’s got at least two inches on Steve – and Steve’s a very solid eight at least.  His head is pink and shiny, stuck halfway out of his foreskin, just as wide as the shaft behind it.  Thor’s precome is a sticky, constant trickle that puts both he and Steve to shame – Bucky isn’t even a little ashamed as he ogles.

                Steve tips his chin towards Bucky, that intense mixture of devotion and desire to wreck him in his eyes.  “Buck’s a little bit of a slut for come, Thor.  Gonna have to fill him up really good, alright?”  Steve’s got his arm slung around Thor’s shoulders, his mouth close to his ear and Thor for his part looks like he’s about to make a meal out of Bucky.

                Bucky leans back and jerks himself, not yet ready for them to descend on him quite yet.  “Before the two of you render me incapable of walking for the next year, I want to see you kiss and jerk each other off.  Just for my sake or yours, I don’t really care.”  As well as this is going, Bucky just might have to arrange it next time to where they don’t need alcohol to start tearing clothes off and then leak precome all over the bed.

                It’s really incredibly erotic how easily Steve and Thor kiss each other, like it’s something they’ve wanted to do but never acted on – Bucky’s okay with that, _very_ okay with that.  There’s so much muscle and dick on display before him that no part of him could be mad, not when he’s instigating them to touch each other – and touch each other they do.  Watching Steve tentatively play with Thor’s foreskin (since neither he or Steve have one of their own) is equally precious and sexy, taking delight in the little shivers Thor gives when Steve finds the sensitive spots right under the head.  Yeah, this is _definitely_ gonna have to happen again.

                Thor takes his hand off Steve’s cock when Steve starts to shake harder than before and looking between he and Bucky, asks “do you want to taste your boyfriend, Bucky, or may I?”

                “Thor, I’ve tasted Steve so many times that I don’t think you having your first is gonna upset the balance of things – you go ahead, I’ll just take it right from the tap.”

                Thor moans around his own fingers right as Bucky gets his mouth on Steve’s cock, not hesitating a moment to take him all the way down.  He’s good at this, is _proud_ that he’s good at this, making Steve lose his shit as he’s deepthroated.  Bucky’s senses are overloaded by the clean soap-sweat-booze smell of Steve’s skin, the salty taste of his precome, and Steve’s hands on his shoulders, feeling the arch of his back as he finds that just right angle that allows him to stay down on Steve for a long, long time.

                Bucky turns his gaze upward to see Thor kissing Steve again, his fingers next to Steve’s mouth indicating that they’ve swapped even more bodily fluids; no matter – Bucky’s definitely going to have a taste for himself as soon as Steve makes him stop sucking him off or Thor pulls him to his own body.  He has no preference for however it happens, as long as it does.

                Steve’s voice is a pleasant rumble that goes right down to his cock in Bucky’s mouth – “eat him out, Thor – fuckin’ loves that shit.  Make sure he’s nice and wet if he’s gonna take both of us.”

                Bucky freezes but there’s not much he can do to back out now, not with his ass in the air and his face full of cock.  Hopefully both of them means one at a time and not…

                If he gets double dicked he’s taking out an insurance policy for hazardous sexual injuries.

                Thor smacks him across both cheeks and his cock pulses, the sting traveling right to his hole and fucking _hell_ if it didn’t feel good.  Like, _really_ good.

                “He jiggles Steve, look.”  Thor smacks him again and Bucky moans around Steve’s dick.  He hopes to God in the morning that he’ll still be able to sit down without needing some sort of medical apparatus.

                “Don’t I know it, Thor.”  Steve cards his fingers through Bucky’s hair and Bucky looks up at him, his blue eyes dark with want but his expression is almost beatific, like he’s witnessing something so wonderful that he’ll be a changed man after it’s all over.

                Hell, they’re all gonna be changed men after this – Bucky just hopes it’s not of the rearranged insides kind.

                Steve’s hands shift to hold his face level and Bucky knows _exactly_ what’s coming next.  He lets his throat and jaw relax as Steve pulls out and then slides back in, just enough hesitation in the motion to let Bucky know what he’s about to do.

                Bucky nods, just perceptible enough for Steve to pick up on.

                He doesn’t hold back, fucking Bucky’s face just the same as he would his ass.  Bucky can’t bring himself to feel shame over the loud, wet, slurping noises that Steve’s causing him to make, his eyes watering as his body trembling – between Thor eating his ass like a fucking _champ_ and Steve trying to break the world record for suffocation by cock, Bucky feels delightfully used. 

                He’ll only admit it to himself that is a thing he’s always wanted, to be caught up like this and just forget about things for a while, let his body be taken advantage of for pleasure.  It’s honestly making him wetter and more turned on than he’s ever been before and he reaches down to stroke his cock, covered in precome and making a huge wet spot on the blanket under him – but truth be told, he doesn’t think that they’re going to care by the time it’s done.

                Thor’s tongue game is really kind of insane; Steve’s good, _really_ good – but that touch of divinity is enough to put Bucky right on the edge and keep him there.  Every little touch has him trembling, and it feels like Thor’s tongue is deep in him, his scruff turning his ass cheeks pink and his hands keeping him so spread that Bucky actually feels like he might be ripped in two.

                That’s likely to happen anyway, but not _quite_ yet.

                Thor stops all of a sudden and Bucky whimpers, making Steve pause with the head of his cock just past Bucky’s lips.

                “Something wrong, Thor?”

                “No – turn him around, I’d like to try that.”

                “Guys… guys, wait, I need…”  Bucky clears his throat because seriously, Asgardian booze and Steve’s massive dick are _killer_ when one follows the other.  “I need a minute.”  He’s wobbly as he gets to his knees, the liquor he’d forgotten about making his head swim and Steve’s close presence making him feel overwhelmed.  Steve pulls him in and kisses him gently, completely at odds with the fast, rough way he had been fucking his mouth just a minute ago.

                Thor crowds in behind him and lays kisses all over Bucky’s neck and shoulders, his cock pushed up against his lower back.  Bucky reaches behind him with his flesh-and-blood arm and takes him in hand.  He can just barely make his fingertips meet at the top; further down, he can’t get his hand all the way around.  He honest to God makes Steve look small by comparison and that’s not an easy achievement by any stretch of the imagination. 

                He doesn’t let his hesitation show, instead turning his head to kiss Thor again and let himself be turned again, on his hands and knees except this time, he’s facing Thor’s cock and Steve’s in back, picking up in eating him out right where Thor left off.

                Bucky licks his lips and gives Thor a couple tentative strokes, looking up at him.  “Big guy, you gotta go easy on me – Steve’s enough of a chore but you… let me set the pace alright?”

                Thor dips for a kiss that lingers a little too long.  “As you wish, my friend.”

                Bucky swallows and reaches back to run his fingers through Steve’s hair for a moment, steeling his resolve.  He pulls Thor’s foreskin back and watches the precome drip down the bottom of his shaft and off his balls, so viscous that it makes strings between Bucky’s fingers.

                “Do all gods get this wet?”

                Thor says nothing, just smiles surreptitiously. 

                Whatever, Thor – Bucky can get information out of people – or gods – if he wants to.

                Just taking the head into his mouth is a task and Bucky has to unhinge his jaw just for that, running his tongue around the corona and earning himself Thor’s massive hands on his head.  He doesn’t force him down, just steadies himself.  Steve’s stopped eating him out and Bucky can feel it, the rapt, open-mouthed expression on his face as he chokes down on Thor’s enormous cock.

                It’s obvious he’s not going to get more than a third of the way down, if that – so he pulls the same tricks on Thor that he does on Steve when he’s not feeling up to deepthroating.  He jerks him off really slowly, twisting as he gets closer to the head and then pulling back down slow, precome flooding his mouth and forcing him to swallow.  It’s like Thor’s continuously coming – what an actual orgasm is like, Bucky’s dying to find out.

                Thor’s trying hard to keep himself under control, Bucky can tell.   Over time he’s gotten really proud of the quality of his blowjobs and not once has Steve ever complained. 

                “He’s tremendous.”  It’s all Thor can manage and Bucky grins to himself, swallowing a little more and pulling at Thor’s balls.  So call him shallow, he likes to hear it.

                “Preaching to the choir, Thor.”  Steve’s started rimming him again and he keeps alternating by sucking on Bucky’s balls, making almost as much noise on them as Bucky is on Thor’s cock.  Bucky pushes himself back against Steve’s face, his body opened up by Thor and he feels Steve’s tongue go _deep._

Bucky nearly comes from that, having to bite his lip to stop himself.  It’s a wonder he hasn’t already, between the booze and the ways that these two keep fucking touching him.

                Thor senses it and pulls back, strings of spit and precome connecting his cock with Bucky’s lips.  “Steve, I think he’s ready.”

                Steve doesn’t stop just yet, still lost in fucking his tongue into Bucky’s body. Like hell if Bucky’s going to complain about that either, his brain a scramble of lust-fueled static and alcohol.

                “Steve… listen to the guy, it ain’t getting any more wet than what it is now.”  He sounds every bit the slut he feels like right now – he wants to glimpse at himself in the mirror but something tells him that that isn’t the best idea right now.

                Steve relents and puts his hands on Bucky’s hips.  “Get the lube, Buck.”

                “You… you want _me_ to get it?  Look, I’m the one who’s about to get reamed open, you’re gonna have to accomplish this mission Stevie.”  Bucky’s just trying to stay upright at this point – and the lube’s all the way on the nightstand.

                Thor saves them both the trouble and tosses it to Steve and then notices how much is in the bottle.  “We’re going to need more than that.”

                “Bottom drawer.”  Steve nods to his nightstand and Thor gets out a full bottle – and the other one’s halfway full.  Yeah, _they_ need it – Bucky’s the one who feels like it’s an absolute necessity right now.

                The half bottle is passed to Steve and Bucky’s mostly braced for the coolness against his skin – but Steve’s warm hands always make it better.  He exhales as Steve slides two thick fingers right in, his whole body taut with ten thousand different sensations, sensations that only get stronger as Steve works at opening him up.

                Thor pushes Bucky up so that he’s on his knees again, his right hand sliding up the inside of Bucky’s thigh.  “I see why Steve enjoys being with you so much.”

                Bucky smiles and leans his head back against Steve’s shoulder.  “It’s not just sex, Thor – we’ve been through a hell of a lot together.”

                Steve kisses up the side of his neck and a third finger’s in him – this time it’s one of Thor’s.  Bucky moans as Steve nibbles on his earlobe, more and more ready for them to fuck him with each passing moment.

                “Of course,” Steve murmurs so that only Bucky really hears it, “the sex definitely isn’t bad.” 

                Bucky kisses him and rocks down on the fingers inside him – whomever they collectively belong to – and then moves so that he’s lying down with his head between Steve’s legs.

                “Steve first.  Hot as you are Thor, but Stevie here’s always going to have dibs.”

                “It’s not a problem.”  Thor scoots over so that he’s got a clear view of everything that’s about to happen, his attention focused on watching Steve tease the head of his cock against Bucky’s slicked-open hole.  He strokes himself in long, slow motions, getting just as much enjoyment out of watching for the moment as Bucky was earlier.

                “Ready, Buck?”  Steve’s such a good guy, truly – but Bucky would like to think that his question is already answered.

                “Always, Steve.” 

                Steve doesn’t cover up Bucky’s moan with a kiss like he normally does.  No, he wants Thor to hear what he sounds like as he’s filled up with cock and Steve doesn’t stop until he’s balls deep and he’s sweating bullets, just as strung out on anticipation as Bucky is.  Thor’s in the same zone, trying to hide in his demeanor that this is not at all how he was expecting the evening to go.

                Bucky sure as hell isn’t angry about it.

                Steve’s not a showy kind of guy when he fucks, never has been really.   He’s always been about Bucky’s pleasure first, finding all those perfect angles and rhythms that end up in Bucky coming so hard that it feels like his brains are being blown out through his dick.  He loves that, he really does – but right now he _wants_ Steve to show off.  He knows Thor’s going to wreck him, outclass Steve because he’s a god – but it’s always going to be Steve who he wants to fuck him best.

                Bucky pulls him down for a kiss that lasts just a moment; just as soon as Steve’s getting into it, he sinks his teeth into Steve’s bottom lip and _growls._

Steve’s hips slam against his and Bucky does it again.

                “C’mon Stevie, take what you want from me.”  Bucky makes eye contact with Thor, his face still touching Steve’s.  “Show him how to use my tight little ass right.”

                Steve physically lifts Bucky’s hips off the bed and by his hands alone, holds Bucky’s lower body up to pound into him. 

                Now _this_ is what Bucky wanted. 

                Thor reaches over to rub Bucky’s chest and mess with his nipples.  “Clearly he likes to instigate.”  Bucky moans when Thor pinches a little too hard and makes him squirm – but Steve’s hold on him doesn’t lessen.

                Steve just nods, way too focused on fucking Bucky open – or to orgasm.  Either outcome is fine.

                He doesn’t touch his cock, doesn’t even let Thor do that.  It doesn’t stop Bucky from leaking precome almost continuously onto his stomach, his cock curved up and touching his navel from the angle Steve’s got him bent at.  Thor swipes his fingers through it and tastes, sucking them clean before he does it again and slicks up his cock.  God, the mere _thought_ of Thor using his own precome to fuck him is enough to nearly send him over the edge and he pushes against Steve’s chest, stilling him.

                “Babe, you… ease up.”  Bucky kisses him to reassure that everything’s fine, everything _will_ be fine – but Steve still gives him a wary look and pulls out of him.

                Thor gets behind Steve and rubs his back, all three of them sweating profusely.  Steve’s cock is swollen and red, shiny with precome and lube.  The guy’s right there with Bucky and really, if they’d had it their way tonight Steve would have fucked three orgasms out of him by now at a ridiculously slow pace and not stopped kissing him the whole time.

                “Are you ready?”  Thor rumbles softly behind Steve and kisses his neck, patiently waiting his turn if Steve isn’t finished yet.

                “No – your turn.”  Steve smiles at them both and moves – “But I have an idea.”  He gets Bucky to sit up – which takes way more effort than it should, even with an enhanced body – and he lies on his back where Bucky just was, pulling Bucky to him. “You’re up, Thor.”

                Steve’s right there to see the look of excitement and trepidation in Bucky’s eyes as Thor lubes himself up.  “Steve…”

                “I’ve got you, Buck.”   He reaches down and holds Bucky’s ass open for Thor but his gaze never leaves his face.  “Promise it’s gonna be so fuckin’ good for you.”

                Steve shoves his tongue into Bucky’s mouth at the same moment the head of Thor’s cock slides in and he really, really hopes Steve will forgive him for nearly biting him in half, because Thor is so fucking _massive._ Thor’s grunting to push home, adding more lube halfway in and Bucky’s sharp little “ah” give them all pause.

                “Bucky?”  Thor’s frozen, his hands on his hips just in front of Steve’s.

                “Keep going.”  No way Bucky’s going to back out now, even if it is a challenge.

                Thor gets three quarters of the way in before Bucky feels come literally be pushed out of his body.  Steve feels it on his belly and gathers it up on the end of his index finger, feeding it to Bucky.

                “Better?”  Steve kisses and shares the taste with him, and Bucky immediately relaxes a little.  Thor bends down and kisses him between his shoulder blades, as soft as can be.  Bucky turns his head over so slightly and nods, so, so ready for release.

                Thor goes slow, letting Bucky _feel_ just how big he is and Bucky mashes his face into Steve’s neck, whimpering and moaning every time Thor pulls out and slides back in, the ache a little less every time.  Bucky grabs Steve’s hands and holds them _hard_ to either side of his head, feeling the bones shift especially under his metal hand.  Steve doesn’t flinch, just holds him right back and murmurs encouragement, “ _doing so good Buck, swear you’ve never sounded better, just keep goin’ baby”_ and Bucky does, he keeps taking and moaning and getting lost in getting drunk on cock.

                Only for Thor to stop right as he’s at his tipping point.

                “I think he can handle both of us.”

                Both Steve and Bucky look alarmed.

                “Thor, I don’t know if-”

                Bucky stops him with a kiss.  “I want to, Steve.”  He regrets the words immediately but he’s already going to be sore tomorrow – why the fuck not?

                Thor grabs a couple of pillows and places them under Steve’s hips so that he can slide in easier.  “Allow me.”

                Bucky tries not to think about just how much his hole is gaping right now, given how easily Steve enters him.  Both of them have fucked him open _good._

Being full of Steve is one thing, full of Thor another – both at the same time nearly make him pass out and he bites Steve’s shoulder hard enough to draw blood.  Steve just holds him and grits his teeth right along with Bucky.  It’s a very tight, very limited fit but Bucky takes them both halfway.  His world starts to shatter around him, his heart racing so fast that it sounds like an anvil in his chest. 

                Thor gives a hesitant thrust and Bucky nearly jumps straight out of Steve’s arms.

                “Steve, fuck, I…. I’m not gonna last much longer.”  He’s already leaking come and both of them are right on his prostate – one good move and he’s done.

                “It’s alright, Bucky, just…”  Steve moves against Thor and the god picks up on the message, holding both of them rock steady and Bucky outright screams at both of them moving inside him.  He feels it get hot in his gut, that first flare of orgasm and it’s followed by another, much stronger, much harder to fight against.  Steve gets a hand free and runs his fingers through Bucky’s hair and kisses him so, so sweetly-

                Bucky comes so hard that he cries, tears leaking down his face as his cock pulses over and over.  Each shockwave of his orgasm leaves him gasping for air and he _hears_ Steve and Thor come, all over and in his ass.  The bed creaks as Thor tries to fuck it out of himself but even he’s rendered motionless, stuck to Bucky’s back and pushing all of them close together so that Steve’s crushed and neither of them can really breathe.

                Bucky blacks out, his body overworked and his nervous system firing off random impulses that he doesn’t have the energy to act upon.

___

                “Bucky, wake up.”

                Bucky opens his eyes, slowly just in case he’s dead or otherwise.  Instead, he sees Steve lying next to him, all traces of sweat and exertion gone from him save for a very content, tired look in his eyes.

                “Is… are we dead?”

                Steve chuckles and kisses his temple.  “No – but it’s morning now.”

                Bucky turns his head to look at the clock – it’s past nine now.

                “I was out for…”

                “Thirteen hours.  You were _busy_ last night.”

                “Yeah, at your instigation.”  Bucky tries to turn but his body’s still not responding as quickly as he needs it to.  “Okay, and at mine.”

                “Exactly – hungry?”  Steve sits up and hands him a glass full of smoothie – the same kind as the night before.

                “What I need is surgery to put me back together.”  His lower body feels like lead but he sits up anyway, hesitant to check himself out but knowing it’s going to be necessary.

                “You’re fine, Buck – I cleaned us both up and made sure you were alright.  Got some _wicked_ bruises from Thor’s hands but a day of rest should make everything right again – unless you want to go for a run.”

                Bucky scoffs and reaches for his glass.  “You can go chase yourself, Rogers.”

                He put extra strawberries in it, bless him.

                “Not as much fun by myself, babe – and I promise not to spring uh, what happened last night on you again.”  Embarrassment turns his ears pink and he looks away from Bucky.

                “Hey, Stevie, look – that wasn’t something I regret, and I don’t think you do either.”  Bucky makes him look him in the eye, caressing his cheek.  “Doesn’t change a damn thing between us.”

                Steve shrugs and breathes deep, stroking Bucky’s hair.  “You watched me kiss him pretty good though.”

                “Yeah, well you kiss me better – and there’s something to be said for a couple of big, muscle bound blonde guys mackin’ with each other.  Don’t think I didn’t enjoy watching that, cause I sure as hell did.”

                Steve smiles just enough to make Bucky feel like they haven’t done anything wrong.  “Swear I’m not gonna start looking to Thor for sex, either.”

                “I would hope not – not like you don’t get enough at home.”  Bucky pulls Steve over to him and loops his arms around his neck.  “But the next time Thor brings booze, the clothes stay on and _you_ fuck me over the back of the loveseat.  Think you can manage that, Captain?”

                Steve rolls his eyes and promises Bucky with a kiss that yes, he can do exactly that.


End file.
